


Lone Nights

by Klanceing (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Smut, Story, all that shit, ass fucking, bc i didn't do any of this for the past two months until now but i've been trying, but its only one chapter so, but oh well lol, dick sucking, enjoy, gotta fit everything in before 3 in the morning, its kinda terrible, like it was supposed to be an angsty, lol, maybe fluff and angst i guess?, maybe moves too fast, so yeaa, sorry - Freeform, we got some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Klanceing
Summary: After being ignored by everyone, Keith feels alone. But after talking with Lance, well.. things get heated- not in argument- but in the bedroom.{Don't worry, they're not minors. Even though I am. Don't freak out, guys.They were originally in high school [hence the childish plot beginning thingy] but then I felt weird even though I am also in high school so I changed it anyway, but nonetheless we have two consenting adults. Calm y'all's milk jugs.}





	

Keith sighed as he dumped his bag on the floor beneath him. Finally, Friday was over. Today had been rough, well every day was rough, but this day had seemed much more tough than usual. Truth be told, Keith was a loner. People in his school would avoid him, never once accepting him as a friend. Wasn't college supposed to be fun or something? His parents, the ones that adopted him at least, weren't aware of Keith's situation and he wanted to keep it that way. He would rather go the safe route and let them continue to think he was just as normal as anyone else.  
  
"I'm home," He called out to the empty house. He didn't know why he even called out like that, he lived alone. But it made Keith feel like he had something to come home to. He walked over to the dark couch before him and let himself sink into the cushions, fabric pressing against his cheek. Thoughts floated around his mind as he stared at the ceiling. He was tired of it all. Why couldn't they accept him for he who he was? Keith knew the answer but pushed the thought out of his mind. Keith's stomach growled as he laid there, the sudden memory of being out of food hit him. He planned on going to the convenience store near him for a small snack. He wasn't that hungry. For now though, all Keith had wanted to do was sleep until the day he died. And despite his emotional pain, Keith had managed to close his eyes and let sleep consume his body.  
  
A sudden loud blaring in Keith's ear made him jolt up in shock. Keith looked around him and saw his phone ringing, the contact name 'Mom' shined brightly in the dark room. He groaned as he swiped to answer the call. "Hello?" He murmured, rubbing his eyes and laying back down.  
  
"Good morning Keith, how's college? Oh- Well actually it's probably really late there, why are you still up?" His mom questioned, her words spewing out of her.  
  
"I was sleeping," Keith heaved a sigh, not wanting to upset his mother with passive aggressive banter. "Do you need something?" After a few minutes of his mom talking endlessly about Italy, she said her goodbyes and hung up. Keith yawned and looked at the time on his phone.  
  
_11:17 PM_  
  
Keith considered not going out for his snack because of how late it already was, but decided to go anyway. He should get something and least take of care himself, even if no one else would. Keith grabbed his black hoodie and tossed the hood over his head. Grabbing his wallet and earbuds, he locked the door, closing it behind him. He didn't own a car, but a convenience store was in walking distance of Keith's home. Keith walked towards the store, the only thing he could hear was his music blasting in his ears and the distant honk of cars passing by. He reached the convenience store and swung open the door looking down as he took each step towards the chip aisle. Keith already knew which one he wanted, as Doritos was his favorite kind. He remembered when he used to share his food with his former 'friends' and felt a growing emptiness in his stomach. Keith chuckled humorlessly as he took out his earbuds and stuffed them in his pocket. As soon as he did, he could feel eyes burning into his back. Keith turned away from the shelves and headed for the cashier, hoping that whoever was looking at him would stop. The feeling of being watched subsided as Keith took each step towards the cash register. Before entering the checkout lane, Keith grabbed a small pack of minty fresh gum and brought it with him. Without looking up, Keith walked forward and placed his bag of chips and gum onto the counter in front of him.  
  
"Hey, Keith." His head shot up towards the voice he recognized instantly. It was Lance, one of his former friends. Lance wasn't as bad as the others who tormented him non-stop. Lance never hurt him physically. In fact, he hadn't even talked him since word got out about Keith's sexuality. "This all?" Lance asks, his hands reaching for the items on the counter. Keith doesn't say a word. Shock, terror, confusion, and so many other emotions flood his body. He didn't know what to feel. Keith stands in silence looking down, letting the hood of his sweater cover his face. Lance.. He was being.. kind? "That'll be $5.09- Keith? What's wrong?" Keith's eyes focus on a drop of water falling from his face.. His tears.. Why was he crying?  
  
Keith quickly wipes away the traces of tears from his face and pulls out a ten dollar bill from his wallet, "Shut up." He wanted to get out of there. He hadn't let anyone see him cry. It made him feel weak and even more worthless than he already was. Lance hesitantly takes the ten dollar bill and gets out the change. The store was silent, the only sound was the small humming coming from the lights above them. Lance handed Keith the change and a bag carrying his items, watching Keith with a close eye. Keith turned around with his bag in hand, and silently walks towards the exit.  
  
"Wait, Keith," Lance's voice called after him. "I'm done with my shift.. Do you want to go somewhere?" Keith froze in his spot, eyes wide, and turns to look at him. "I mean- Well, you don't have to.." His sentence trails off as his eyes wander to the floor.  
  
Keith stayed silent. It was a trick, it had to be. "No, I would rather not get beaten up right now. Thanks." Lance would probably lead him to an alleyway where he would be surrounded by everyone who hated him and- no Lance wasn't like that.  
  
"You won't! I promise," Lance's deep blue eyes now pierced Keith's dark blue-grey ones, never breaking contact. "I just-"  
  
"I already said no." Keith was probably being stubborn, and there was the smallest chance that maybe- just maybe- Lance genuinely wanted to talk with him. But Keith didn't want to get attached only to be broken again. Lance's eyes dropped and his hopeful gaze fell. Keith sighed, guilt crawling beneath his skin. "Fine," He started. Lance's eyes popped back up, a small smile resting on his face. "But if there's something I don't like, I'm leaving."  
  
Lance nodded his head, "I'll go change quickly, wait for me here. Don't move!" With that the brown haired boy left with a quick jog to a door, 'Employees Only' engraved on its center. This was probably a bad idea, Keith knew that. He didn't want to be hurt again, but if he just didn't let himself get attached to Lance or with whatever he wanted with him, he would be fine. Right? Keith leaned against the counter, sighing. Maybe Lance just tricked him to stay here and he was going to blow up the store. He lightly shook his head the crazy idea. Keith thought back to when Lance and him had been friends. It was nice and often times irritating. Lance was annoying, hit on every girl he saw, made puns, and always had this cute smug grin on his face that he hated, but they both had times where it wasn't so bad. A small slam of a door made him look up to see Lance hopping on one foot as he slides his shoe on. "I'm back," He grinned, adorably.  
  
Lance stuffed another french fry into his mouth, humming softly. Keith had no idea why Lance wanted to talk with him, they hadn't talked in weeks.  
  
"Eat properly, would you," Keith remarked, crossing his arms. They had gone to McDonald's for a small snack and were now sitting in a booth in the back of the dining area.  
  
"Watching me were you?" Lance commented suggestively, his smirk spreading across his face.  
  
Keith rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up, dickface."  
  
Lance laughed in response, now slurping on his blueberry smoothie, "Wow Keith, if you wanted to put your dick in my fa-"  
  
"Don't even finish that sentence." This is how it had been before everything had happened. He missed this.  
  
"It wasn't even going to be something bad," Lance chuckled under his breath.  
  
"We both know that's a lie," Keith said, crossing his arms.  
  
Lance placed his hand on his chest, mocking offense, "Who do you think I am?"  
  
"An ass."  
  
"Well, my ass is pretty great.."  
  
I know, Keith wanted to say but instead scoffed at Lance's remark.  
  
Silence fell between them, not a word being said.  
  
Moments passed and Keith almost groaned in frustration. He hated this. He hated this a lot. The silence between them was awkward. Keith felt like he was getting closer to death each second that passed. He slurped on his strawberry smoothie, avoiding all eye contact with the boy in front of him. Keith could feel Lance's gaze on him and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"So.. Did you need something or...?" Keith started, managing to glance in Lance's direction, meeting his eyes instantly.  
  
Lance shifted back in surprise at the sudden question. "Oh, I um.. I just- I wanted to... Well.." Lance trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. Keith raised his eyebrow, expecting him to continue. "I just wanted to talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"I missed you." Keith double takes, choking on his milkshake. He lightly pounds his chest as he coughs, embarrassed at how unattractive he probably looked hacking his lungs out. Worry hangs over Lance's face as he extended his hand to Keith's back, but retreated it when Keith had swatted it away. "Shit, sorry. I shouldn't have said something so-"  
  
"What did you mean?" Keith interrupts, his coughing subsided. Lance looks up at Keith with confusion written on his face. "What did you mean when you said you missed me?"  
  
Lance looks down at his fries, a light blush crossing his tan face. "I just miss- I miss being friends with you," He responded with a low voice. Keith stayed silent. His emotions had started running wild again. Keith would admit, he had a forming crush on Lance that had never seemed to die down throughout their years of friendship. But why had he wanted to be friends again? What was his purpose for doing something so risky? Especially after everything's that's happened..  
  
After a moment of silence, Keith shook his head. "No. We can't be friends."  
  
Lance frowns, his eyes showed hurt. Keith looked away from Lance, he didn't want to see his face. It would only make him give into his temptations to talk with Lance more. "It wouldn't be a good idea. People like you and they don't like me, if you were to hang around me, you'd only get hurt," Keith lied- well partially lied. He really didn't want Lance to get hurt and the thought of being able to hang out again made him.. Well, he didn't know how it made him feel. It was a weird sensation that rose in his chest and filled his stomach whenever he was with Lance. However, there was a different feeling there as well, a bad one. It nagged him in the back of his mind, telling him that Lance would leave. He'd get tired of him and use him.  
  
"Listen," Lance's sudden and intense voice startled him. "I don't care what happens to me. I regret what I did and well.. Just.. Please." Keith looked at Lance in his eyes again and instantly regretted it. Damn him and his gorgeous self. Keith couldn't help but sigh and nod. Why does he keep getting deeper into this mess? Why couldn't he just say no? Lance was going to get hurt and Keith couldn't bring himself to say no to him. Lance's face immediately lit up, relief flooding his face. Suddenly Lance gazed up at Keith, an idea forming into his head. After a moment of thinking it through, Lance's face became red at the idea.  
  
"Hey, Keith, let's go somewhere else."  
  
Keith looked up from smoothie he had just finished up, surprise and confusion evident on his face. Keith slowly nodded his head and stood up tossing his trash on his way out the door. He looked down at his shoes as he waited for Lance, his thoughts scrambling into one. What the hell is Lance thinking? A cold breeze hit Keith's back as he realized Lance had already opened the door for them. He quickly walked outside and turned his head back at Lance who was behind him. Close behind him. Keith felt Lance's breath hit his cheek and turned red as he scrambled to distance them. Noticing Keith's flustering, Lance smirked and walked closer. And closer. And closer. He was now inches away from Keith, his smirk still playing on his face as he leans down to Keith's ear. Keith didn't move, his breath hitched and his heart beat faster as a silence fell between them.  
  
Finally, Lance spoke, in a soft and captivating whisper, "Netflix and chill?" After saying this Lance burst out laughing and leaned on Keith's shoulder for support. Keith felt his heart slow down as he realized Lance was joking, and chuckled nervously, patting Lance's back with his free arm.  
  
"Anyway, where did you want to go?" Keith asked as Lance steadied himself.  
  
"I was thinking maybe my place? I actually want to watch a movie or something." Keith looked up at Lance, his eyes wandering up from his chest to his face. His gaze traced over Lance's sculpted lips before shifting to his dark blue eyes.  
  
Keith quickly looked down in embarrassment as he realized what he just did and shook his head, mentally. "Yeah, let's do that." Lance looked away, a light blush covering his cheeks. It was the cold, Keith thought, it had to be.  
  
They entered Lance's house, taking off their shoes at the entrance. Lance switched on the light and walked to the kitchen that was right in front of them. Aside from the sliding of Lance's feet on the floor, the house was silent. Lance looked back, shifting his attention to Keith, his eyes lingering on his lips. Lance quickly whipped his head to the living room and walked over, sorting out disks of what seemed to be movies. "So what movie do you wanna watch? We've got some comedy, romance, horror, Sci-Fi, and some random-ass cartoons from the 90's. Oh and it looks like we have some old movie about witches. Speaking of which, don't you think it's weird how, when casting a spell, the witches always use head hair? Like why not use the leg hair, what's the difference?"  
  
Keith chuckled at the thought of wrinkly old women draped in black cloth, single handedly picking each hair on someone's leg, "I guess it's just easier to grab, and there's more of it."  
  
"Yeah that actually makes sense," Lance nodded stroking his chin lightly while peering down at the selection of movies below him. "So, what kind of movie?"  
  
"I'm cool with whatever, you can choose."  
  
"50 Shades of Grey?" Lance gave a smirk as he peered up at Keith from his position on the floor.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I want to watch that?" Keith stated sarcastically. "Uhm.. can we just play a board game or something?" He had no idea what made him say that, the words just played out of his mouth without a second thought.  
  
Lance chuckled and nodded, heading to a closet just next to the large TV. Keith couldn't help but give a quick look over Lance, wondering what he looked like under his baggy clothes. Just out of curiosity of course, Keith tried convincing himself.  
  
After deciding on a game, Lance hopped on the brown couch sitting in front of their glass coffee table. He looked up at Keith as he nervously made his way across from Lance. Lance felt weird, the empty space between them bothered him and he felt the urge to stretch across the small coffee table and wrap Keith in his arms. Lance ignored this feeling as he focused on setting up the game in front of him, 'Monopoly- Fallout! Collector's Edition'.  
  
"Oh my god- you're kidding me." Keith deadpanned as he started at the box in front of him.  
  
Lance let out a laugh, "You said you were cool with anything, Keith."  
  
Keith rolled his eyes and let out a groan, "Whatever, I'm still going to beat you."  
  
"Please, we all know only the best people like me always win," Keith laughed but inside he felt... weird. It was just Lance and Keith sitting in silence- well almost silence. Lance had started playing music before they started to 'raise the intensity levels'. Keith could hardly pay attention to the game; He couldn't stop his gaze from going to the man in front of him despite his efforts to keep eyes everywhere but Lance. Lance could sense Keith's eyes peering at him and tried his best to ignore it, but his cheeks still heat up as he stared hard at the board in front of him.  
  
"So," Lance started, and Keith looked up questionably, finally having an actual reason to look at Lance. "I.. Well, how have you been doing?"  
  
Keith raised an eyebrow, "Is that really what you want to ask?"  
  
Lance sighed in response and stood up from the couch he sat on, making his way to Keith's side. When he sat down next to Keith he look at Keith's confused face, staring directly into his eyes. Keith opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, his face heating up at the small distance between them.  
  
After a moment of hesitation, Lance leaned in closer, "I like you, Keith." Keith widened his eyes at the words that rang in his ears. Both of the boy's faces were a bright red as another silence fell between them. Keith wasn't sure what kind of like Lance was talking about, but his next line made his worries disappear. "As in, like like, you know?"  
  
Keith awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and blushed as he nervously made eye contact with Lance, "I- uh.. I think I might.. like you, too."  
  
"You think?" Lance asked, a small worry resting on his face.  
  
Keith lightly shrugged his shoulders and looked down in his lap, "I haven't experienced anything like this before, how am I supposed to know?"  
  
A soft smile rested on Lance's face, which quickly turned into a playful smirk, "Haven't you ever read WikiHow?"  
  
Keith let out a laugh, "You have got to be kidding me. You don't actually read those, do you?"  
  
"Method 1, watch for signals. If a man-" Keith cut off Lance from reciting the rest of the article with a chuckle and a small shove. Lance looked up at Keith with a small blush and wide eyes, "Method 2, test the waters. Notice his interest in touching and being touched." Not that it was spot on, but WikiHow was never this accurate.. was it?  
  
Keith blushes and slowly retreats his hand, but before he could make it halfway Lance grabbed it and guided his own hand up Keith's arm to his chin, pulling it slightly up towards Lance's face. Lance shifted his position on the floor to his knees and continued to look down into Keith's dark violet eyes, their uneven breathing hitting each other's lips. After a moment of staring into each other's eyes, Keith gulped and leaned forward, closing the space between them. It was a soft kiss, their closed lips only in contact for a few seconds before pulling apart. Keith blushed furiously as he leaned back further away in embarrassment. Lance, however, leaned in to chase Keith's soft and warm lips. Before Keith can say anything Lance slowly pushes Keith onto his back and crawls on top of him. Lance now sat on top of Keith lightly, his legs around the boy's hips.  
  
Slowly, Lance moved forward until his face was only a few inches away from him, "Can I..?"  
  
They both stayed there, eyes never leaving each other before Keith finally nodded his head and closed his eyes. Lance closed his eyes and the space between them. Their lips met slowly and softly before Keith brought his hands into Lance's hair, combing it back softly with his fingers. As each second went by the kiss got more intense, their tongues now mingling with each other. Keith's grip on Lance's hair tightened as Lance pushed further into the kiss, sliding his hand underneath Keith's shirt and delicately on the pale boy's chest. Without breaking contact, Keith slides off Lance's jacket and shrugs off his own. The two men continue heatedly attacking each other's lips, and sucking the skin of their neck into each others mouth. Lance's hands slide down Keith's chest, his palms of his hands rubbing Keith's nipples. Lance squeezed them, causing Keith to bite down lightly on his hand to hide his moans. After that, Lance glided his hands down and grabbed Keith's waist, tucking it close under Lance's bulge, hidden under his pants. Keith groans, getting hard himself, and pulls Lance in closer, grabbing the back of his head and swirling his tongue around his. Lance pulls away from the kiss, a string of saliva following him as he lowers himself down to Keith's waist.  
  
Lance looked up at Keith, making sure he could go further.  
  
"P-Please.." Keith begged, letting his head fall back.  
  
Unbuckling Keith's belt, Lance pulls down his pants, tosses them aside, and crawls his fingers to the rim of Keith's underwear. He pulls down Keith's boxers, his careful and hesitating fingers grab it softly, pulling it out with care. Lance strokes it, pulling back the foreskin before gently bringing it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. Keith gasps, letting out faint moans and looks down to see Lance's swollen lips darken with saliva as his mouth bobs up and down his dick. Keith can feel the back of Lance's throat each time he engulfs him into his mouth, his dick getting harder each time Lance brought him deeper to the back of his throat. Lance looked up, looking directly in Keith's eyes, never breaking eye contact each time he moved up and down Keith's cock, making sure to suck extra hard when he did. Keith groaned in pleasure, his eyes still on the boy on top of him.  
  
"La..nce.. I- I'm gonna-" Keith whimpered out, gripping his palm tightly. Despite the short amount of time, Keith felt tired, but he wanted more. He wanted to feel Lance inside of him. He needed it.  
  
Lance stops sucking and pops Keith's dick out of his mouth, "Not yet, baby. I haven't had my fair share of fun," Lance purred, slowly making his way back up Keith's body, sucking softly on his tender skin.  
  
"Have you.. done this before?" Keith murmured, tilting his head to the side as Lance dipped his tongue into Keith's collar bone.  
  
"I've seen enough porn to know what I'm doing," Lance whispered into Keith's ear before lightly biting his shoulder.  
  
Keith bit back a moan and looked back to Lance who now stood to take off his bottom layer of clothing. After a moment of fumbling with his belt, Lance's pants to fell to his feet and he stepped out of them. Making his way back over to Keith, Lance pulled Keith back up so he was sitting on his knees. Lance's long length stood up in front of Keith's face, slightly leaned backwards to touch his stomach. Keith brought his hand up to Lance's dick, touching the tip with his finger, already wet with pre cum. He slided his hand down to the base of Lance's length and then gripped it softly in his hand, toying Lance's balls with the other. Slowly, Keith began to stroke Lance's dick, licking the tip lightly.  
  
"Keith," Lance pleaded, a need of release filling his body. Keith gave a small smile and then began to stroke faster before finally enclosing Lance's dick into his mouth, his slick lips gliding up and down his cock. Keith glanced up at Lance as he pulled his hair out of his face, keeping eye contact as he worked his tongue around the head. Lance threw his head back and moaned lightly, running his fingers through Keith's dark hair. Lance's breath grew quicker with each inhale and Keith could tell he was getting close. Keith gave Lance's dick one last lick before looking back up at Lance.  
  
"C-Can we go further..?" Keith asked, a deep blush covering his cheeks. Lance blushed as well but nodded his head, he knew what this meant and Keith didn't have to ask twice. The atmosphere between the two was full of lust, want, and maybe even love.  
  
Lance grabbed Keith's hand and led him out of the living room and into a different room. NASA posters hung sloppily on the wall, and he had glowing stars on his ceiling that seemed to be losing its color. Keith was suddenly pushed backwards onto the mattress, his dick exposed and standing straight. Lance reached into his nightstand drawer and rummaged through it before pulling out a bottle with the word 'Anal Lube' written on it. Lance squirted out the lube, applying it from the tip of his cock to the base, before leaning back over to Keith, looking him in the eyes before traveling them to his round ass. Lance lowered his slick hands to Keith's ass, kneading it in his palms, then gliding his finger to his hole. Lance circled the pink circle with his wet finger, before pushing it slowly into Keith's hole. Keith groaned, in pain or pleasure- Lance didn't know. But Keith didn't tell him to stop, so he continued slowly pumping his finger in and out and stroked Keith's dick with his other hand.  
  
After a minute or so Keith spoke softly, "A-Add another finger."  
  
Lance looked up to Keith and studied him for a moment. His arm draped over his face, his mouth parted open with fast breaths blowing out of it. His eyes glided down his stomach to his dick; it was still hard. Taking his eyes off of the sight in front of him, Lance slowly slipped in another finger, sinking both of them in at the same time to loosen up Keith's tight muscles. Lance blushed, keeping his eyes on his fingers as they slid in and out, soft pink skin following every direction his fingers went.  
  
"I think.. I'm ready," Keith's sudden words directed Lance's attention to Keith's eyes. Was this really okay? They had already gone this far.. Lance nodded his head, and gripped his semi-hard dick, pumping it a bit more before leaning over Keith so his hands were on either side of his waist and his dick prodded Keith's hole. Lance's hands guided his dick into the puckered hole that awaited to be full. Lance was slow at first, wanting to be gentle and not hurt the boy that whimpered below him. But after Keith's tight hole adjusted to the long member that stayed hard in his ass, he began to feel pleasure as Lance slowly moved his cock in and out.  
  
"Faster," Keith said it so quietly Lance barely heard him. "F-Fuck me faster." Lance didn't wait once he heard those words. He dragged Keith closer to him, letting his dick out for less then a second before slamming it back in. Keith let out a loud moan, no longer bothering to cover it. Keith felt his legs open wider, wanting to feel more until eventually they wrapped around Lance's tan torso. Lance found himself in a steady spur of thrusts, wanting to seem contained. But Keith's moans and groans encouraged him to go harder. He wanted to hear more. Steadily, Lance increased his speed, his somewhat slow thrusts turning into hard and fast pounds. The air around them was wet and thick, the sound of the bed creaking below them and the wet slaps of skin each time Lance's cock dug deeper into Keith's ass surrounded them. At this point neither of them cared if their neighbors could hear them, the feeling of lust controlled them both. Lance pulled out again, leaving Keith with an empty feeling. Before Keith can question or say anything, Lance turns Keith over swiftly, leaving him in an erotic position. His face lay on the mattress, his ass in the air and his dick leaking clear fluid. Lance grabs either side of Keith's wide hips and steadily sticks his hard cock back into the awaiting hole. Keith moans again and again, pleasure taking him over with each thrust that went through him. Each noise that escaped Keith's mouth was like an incentive to Lance's hormones, to make Keith experience the pleasure he was feeling for as long as he wanted. Lance continued to thrust his cock into Keith's ass, his dick throbbed and soon enough he found himself groaning loudly as well. Lance slowed down for a second, catching his breath from the fast paced movements. Keith pushed back onto Lance's member, his soft round ass pressing and shifting against Lance's lower stomach as he breathlessly moans out Lance's name. That was all it took to make Lance wild again, he tightly gripped Keith's waist again, and leant forward so his mouth reached Keith's neck. Lance continued to shove their hips together all the while sucking on Keiths neck and earlobe. Keith let out a low humming sound as Lance's tongue made contact with the side of his neck. Lance pulled out again, leaving Keith in a questionable state until Lance's delicate grip helped turn him back around onto his back again. Lance pushes into Keith again, causing his voice to grow louder as Lance sunk deep into his ass. Keith could feel himself getting closer to coming with each thrust giving a squelching sound that echoed throughout the room.  
  
"La..nce! I c-can't..! I'm gonn..a come.," Keith pants restlessly as he grips the sheets below him, his red face and half-lidded eyes helping Lance finally come to an end. Lance's cock continues to pump into him, causing Keith to come onto his stomach. Keith arches his back at the final release of pleasure that swept through him.  
  
"Where do you want me to come, baby?" Lance asks, his sweat rolling down the sides of his face.  
  
Keith lets out a small pant, "Inside me. C-Come inside of me."  
  
Lance huffs as he lets out his last few thrusts before slowly coming to a stop, letting his pulsing dick release it's lukewarm liquid inside of the man below him. Lance moans Keith name, letting his liquid flow out of Keith's ass as he swiftly pulled out, strings of cum chasing after his cock.  
  
Both of them lay on the bed, their heavy breathing in unison. Lance turned onto his side so he was facing Keith, he felt his face blush a bright red as he snaked his hand over Keith's waist. Keith widened his eyes at the gesture but then relaxed. Sure, it felt sticky, which was honestly a little gross feeling for Keith, but the warmth radiating from Lance's bare body and the intimate moment they just shared was enough for Keith to put up with it. Their eyes felt heavy, the strenuous activity they just participated in wore them out and Lance hoped that in the morning, they could talk things through and it would end well, with Keith finally being Lance's one and only. And when morning came, Lance got just that.

**Author's Note:**

> shit this sucks. It was supposed to be a long-ish fanfic but i kinda gave up.. but I hope you enjoyed and sorry if it seemed kind of fast paced haha. This is also my first time writing smut like this so let me know how it was, or whatever.  
> AND of course i added those NASA posters; can't be a space gay with out em!  
> 


End file.
